


Five more minutes

by anassa_anemou



Category: Dolce(manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings are for warm cuddles in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> You can find info on Dolce [here](http://www.mangapark.com/manga/dolce).  
> This is a yaoi manga with explicit scenes.

\- Usami, do you think you can move just a bit close, i cold.

 

\- Komiya, just, I have lunch plans, with your mother and we already slept trough the alarm.

 

\- But, you promised a hole weekend to me, you can take your word back.

 

-Just come with me,you need eating too and I think your mother will like to have you there.

 

\- Will you make pancakes for me? I can leave the house without breakfast.

 

\- You want to eat breakfast to get out and have lunch?... fine, if your mother make some crazy request for me just because I got there late, you will be doing it.

 

\- Just, cuddle me for five more minutes and we cans skip breakfast.

 

\- Better behave or I will tell her and you will end up in one of those awful party's of hers.

 

\- You are so mean, Usami. And you know, maybe you can punished me if I be a bad boy.

 

-Stop the perviness Komiya.

 

\- You love my perviness, Usami.

 

-Fine! And let’s go, I stayed for ten minutes, that means you get to open the restaurant Monday morning.

 

-Fine, fine, but you will have to take the shower with me or I will pin you to bed and you will never get to the restaurant for your date with mother.

 

\- Let me go, Komiya!

 

-No.

 

-Fine, no sex for you.

 

-You are holding sex out, but you love sex with me. Ow, you are blushing, that’s so cute.

 

-Just.

 

-Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.

 

\- Ok, I won’t the sex, just promised not to kiss me like that in front of your mother.

 

\- You demand, and I obey.

 

\- Right, just move.


End file.
